Known cutting units serve for cutting layers of textile material in large numbers for the purpose of producing clothing at high rates.
These units comprise a flat worktable in which suction openings are created. They also comprise a beam that is mounted so as to be able to move in translation in a first direction over the worktable, and a cutting head that is itself mounted so as to be able to move in translation on the beam in a direction that is essentially perpendicular to the first direction. The cutting head comprises a shoe having a bearing surface, and a cutting blade that is designed to oscillate while projecting from the bearing surface.
Thus, layers of textile material are stacked on the worktable and an airtight plastic film is applied to the whole in order to be able to compress all of these layers by sucking air through the suction openings of the worktable. The whole then forms, in one block, a mat that is as one with the worktable and easier to cut.
The unit also comprises a control device which, using a predefined cutting program, makes it possible not only to control the oscillations of the cutting blade but also to simultaneously move in translation the beam and the cutting head in order to be able to cut predetermined shapes from the set of layers compressed into a mat. Thus, a plurality of identical pieces of textile material are cut.
It has been imagined to use such a technique to cut pieces from a layer of flexible polymer material. Reference can in particular be made to document US 2008/0273951. This document describes a perforated worktable with which the flexible layer can be held in a fixed position on the worktable, and a cutting head having a shoe with which it is possible to remove folds to the front of the shoe with respect to the direction in which it is moved.
These units are relatively complex to implement and, hence, more costly.
In addition, one problem which arises and which the present invention aims to solve is that of providing a simpler cutting unit with which it is possible to cut pieces from thin layers of synthetic material with high productivity.